<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Teasing by MissLightfoot24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421333">Stop Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot24/pseuds/MissLightfoot24'>MissLightfoot24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot24/pseuds/MissLightfoot24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just won't stop teasing Barley so......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stop Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ian pushes Barley right over the edge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                Stop Teasing</p><p> </p><p><br/>Barley was washing Guinevere The Second as Ian pulled his beanie down, covering his eyes " Ian! Really! I was busy! " Ian sticks his tongue out at Barley " What'cha gonna do about it? " Barley rolls his eyes " Stop that, Ian. " Ian grabs the bucket of water and tosses it across the yard " Ian! Your dead for that! " Ian runs back into the house " Ian! Get back here! " Barley chases Ian down and pins him against a wall " Ian? You've been acting weird ever since we tried to bring dad back, is something wrong? " Ian starts stomping his feet " Barley! You just don't fucking understand! " Barley was confused as to what he wanted " Ian? What're you doing? " Ian looked down and saw the tent forming in his own pants so he pushes Barley away " Barley! I.....I......no I can't! " Barley was worried about Ian " Ian? Is there something that you want to tell me? " Ian tried to get past Barley but he was pushed back against the wall " Ian.....your shaking...... " Barley acted without thinking " Ian, are you into me? Like sexually? " Ian was shivering as Barley walked closer to him " Barley.....stay back, please. " Barley had a lustful look that made Ian's legs buckle " Ian.....you really shouldn't act like this if you don't mean it......I'm an adult, remember that. " Ian's heart was pounding so loud that Barley could hear it " Ian? Wanna kiss? " Ian was trembling as Barley picked him up and pinned him against the wall again " Ian, I know you haven't had your first kiss yet so may I be your first for everything? And I mean everything. " Barley's breathe was so hot on Ian's face that he almost fell again " Barley! No! Stop! I'm not ready! " Barley gives Ian a pissed off look " Ian, fucking really, you tease me all the time and don't expect me to anything. " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ian started shaking as Barley's grip got tighter " Ow! Your hurting me, Barley! " Barley rolled his eyes and stepped back " Fine, I'll leave you alone for now but the next time you tease me, I'm not gonna stop, so be warned, Ian. " Ian slid down the wall as he watched Barley open his bedroom door and slams it shut " Shit, I'm an idiot. " Ian got up and walked to his bedroom " This sucks, I'll have to stay away from Barley for a while. " Meanwhile in Barley's room, he was holding a picture of Ian as he was stroking himself hard " Fuck! Oh, fuck yes! I wish Ian would take me deep! " Ian couldn't sleep so he went downstairs to grab a drink " Wow, it's already 3 am. " As Ian was pouring his drink, Barley slams the fridge shut " Ian, I can't wait any longer. " Ian yelped as Barley roughly pushed him into the counter " Barley, don't wait. " Barley covered Ian's mouth as he started to loosen Ian up " Oh Ian, your so innocent. " Ian started crying as Barley was slamming three fingers inside of him " Barley.....stop......it hurts..... " Barley just hushes him as he pulls his fingers out and gets right in Ian's ear " You like that? Want more, baby boy? " Ian wiggles his way out of Barley's arms, " I thought I told you that I wasn't ready. " Barley shakes his head " But Ian, I need you around my cock. " Ian runs past Barley " No! I'm too scared to! " Barley chases after Ian, normally Barley would leave Ian alone but they were in the house alone " Ian! You're not getting off that easily! " Barley kicks open Ian's door " Ian, you need me and I need you. " Ian was hiding under his comforter, hoping Barley would leave but he ripped the comforter off of Ian " Barley! Stop! It's gonna hurt too much! " Barley presses Ian down into the mattress while he unzips his shorts " Barley! Don't do this! " Ian was a sobbing mess as he felt Barley's hands grab onto his hips " Be still, Ian. " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Barley felt just how tight Ian was while he pushed inside " Ow!! Barley!! Take it out!! " Barley stayed still to let Ian adjust to his massive size " Breath, Ian. " Ian was sobbing and pulling at his sheets " Ow, Barley, your so big. " Barley saw that Ian was trying so hard to muffle his moans " Don't cover your mouth, I wanna hear how much you love my cock. " Ian felt so full but then he let out a cute moan while Barley shifted " Barley.....more...... " Barley heard that cute little moan " Oh Ian, that was too cute, keep moaning for me. " Ian was trying so desperately to push his feelings down but he failed " Barley! It feels too good! Don't stop! " Barley was so relieved to hear Ian scream for him " As you wish, Ian. " Ian was losing his mind as Barley was above him, pounding him hard " Barley! I'm gonna! " Barley knew Ian was so close " Cum for me, Ian. " Ian was arching his back so much as he came all over the sheets below himself " Barley!! Aggghhhh!! " Barley was loving the sight of Ian " Such a good boy cumming that much but now it's my turn. " Ian gave up fighting " Ian, I can't pull out. " Ian's heart dropped as he heard what Barley just said " Barley if you cum inside, you'll be stuck with me forever. " Barley sunk his teeth into Ian's neck as he started filling him up " Ian!! Fuck yes!! Aggghhh!! " Ian was a mess as Barley slowly pulled out " Barley.....I'm so happy that my first time was with you and not with a stranger... " Barley had a big stupid grin on his face " Awww Ian, your so damn cute. " Ian pushed Barley back as he felt his heart start to pound " Ian? What's wrong? " Barley saw a new look on Ian's face " Ian? Do you feel that too? "</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ian slowly nodded while he starts squirming " Barley? " Barley took Ian as he kissed him softly " Will you be my boyfriend, Ian? " Ian was so happy that he started crying and tugging at Barley's t-shirt " Yes!! " Barley places Ian down while he looks Ian over " Wow, I can't wait to see how you react to me asking you to marry me someday? " Ian fell back onto his bed " Barley! You can't say things like that! " Barley changes his tone of voice to seductive " Ian.....I mean it....... " Ian looked at Barley " Really? " Barley pins Ian down as he got right in his ear " Ian, I don't say things that I don't mean. " Ian swallows hard as Barley starts licking his sensitive ears " Oh Ian, you taste like blueberries. " Barley felt a hard poke while he was sticking his tongue inside Ian's ear " Oooohhh my, Ian, your already ready for round two. " Ian's phone starts ringing "Its mom, should I answer it? " Barley nods as Ian accepts the call " Hey mom, what's up? " Laurel was at the store picking up things for dinner " Ian? Is Barley home yet? " Ian was happy that Barley was staring at him smiling softly " Yeah, we're hanging out. " Laurel gets to the check out " Okay, have fun you two and I'll be home soon. " Barley hangs up Ian's phone " Looks like we're gonna have to wait until later to finish up. " Ian looks so sad but he doesn't want to be caught in the act " Yea...bummer too because I really wanted to milk you dry..... " Barley blushes a bright red while he scratches his head " Wow Ian, I'm gonna hold you to that promise. " Ian slid off of his bed but Barley stopped him " Ian? You know we can't be open around mom, right? " Barley wanted to make sure his little tease understood him " I understand, daddy... " Ian bolts out of his room and down the stairs " What the fuck Ian, how am I supposed to be all calm now. " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Barley makes his way down the stairs as he sees their mother " Hey mom, need any help with carrying bags in? " Laurel picks her head up and smiles " Yes, could you finish bringing stuff in with Ian because I really wanna start dinner. " Barley walks out the front door and around his mother's car " Let me get that for you, baby boy. " Ian knew what he did as he was smiling " Here you go, daddy. " Barley wanted to press Ian against the car and make him beg for mercy " Ian, you know that you're gonna be the death of me. " Ian gave Barley them big puppy eyes " Oh no Ian, we need to act normal when moms awake. " Barley turns his head to see if their mother was cooking but then he felt Ian's mouth wrap around his cock " Fuck, your tongue feels too good, Ian. " Ian starts deep throating and gagging " Ian, don't stop. " Ian gives Barley that look to send him over the edge " Fuck!! Agghhh!! Ahhhh!! " Ian swallows all of Barley's cum and slides off " How was it, daddy? " Barley stood Ian upright " Amazing but you need to stop until mom goes to sleep. " Ian picks up some bags " I'll stop for now, daddy. " Barley takes the remaining bags " Hey mom? Are you going out tonight? " Laurel peeks her head around the corner " Yea, gonna meet up with Corey for a girl's night out and I won't be back for three days so can you take care of Ian? " Barley smiles as he set the bags down in the kitchen " I'd love to mom, probably take Ian camping. " Laurel turns her head " What a great idea, Ian really needs to get out of the house. " Ian walks into the living room " Barley? Have you seen my coat anywhere? " Barley tosses it to Ian " Hey Ian? Wanna go camping while moms gone for three days? " Ian walks up to Barley with a big smile " Sure, it's been a while since the last time we went camping. " </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Go Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley wants to take his Ian camping</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked hard on this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>                                                                                                           Let's Go Camping</p><p> </p><p><br/>Laurel looks at Ian and Barley " Hey, why don't you two watch some tv for now? " Barley pushes Ian into the living room " Great idea mom! Thanks! " Ian sat down in the middle of the couch secretly motioning for Barley to sit next to him " Alright, but I pick what we watch. " As Barley was looking for something to watch Ian starts licking his lips and thrusting his hips at him " Ian....please stop teasing..... " Barley got too caught up in his own thoughts " Barley? Are you okay? " Ian wasn't ready for Barley to pin him down and kiss him hard while their mother was in the kitchen " Ian.....you've been a bad boy...... " Barley sighs as their mother calls for him " Barley? Can you and Ian pick something up at the store? " Barley grabs Ian's bulge " Sounds good to me. " Ian's heart dropped as Barley gives him that look of hunger " Oh Ian, I don't think you fully understand the gravity of this relationship. " Barley and Ian hop in Guinevere The Second " Barley? Where are we going? " Barley pulls out a small remote and shows it to Ian " Now, be a good boy or I'll turn it on. " Ian stayed silent and looked away from Barley " Ian? Do you not love me anymore? " Ian quickly turned his head " Of course I still love you! I'll always love you, Barley! " Barley stopped the van and pushed Ian down " Show me then, show me just how far you're willing to go for me, Ian. " Ian was still shy about certain things, like the number one thing Ian was so shy of was riding his lover but he had to prove his love to Barley " Lay down, please. " Barley did what Ian had asked but he was surprised to see his baby boy pull down his pants and start lowering himself down " Ian? I thought you weren't ready for something like this. " Ian's shivering away as he ignores Barley and let himself sink down onto Barley " Daddy.....I love you...... " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Barley was loving the view of his cock entering Ian but the look on his lover's face got him worried " You don't have to ride me if it's too hard and embarrassing for you. "  Ian made sure that Barley was balls deep inside of himself " Move.....please.....let's make love...... " Barley grabbed onto his lover's hips hard " I'll give you what you want but you need to promise me something huge. " Ian looks down at Barley while he was thrusting his hips " What is it, daddy? " Barley wasn't sure if Ian was comfortable with this idea but he had to try " Never leave my sight and we will tell mom someday but not for a while, deal? " Ian nods as he was losing it and jumping on Barley's cock " Fuck me already, daddy! " Barley was giving Ian all he had " Ian! I'm sorry but I'm gonna cum! " Ian felt much the same way " Fill up my tight ass, daddy! " Barley never thought Ian would be like this but some dreams do come true " Ian!! Agghhhh!! Fuck!! " Ian was trying so hard not to fall over but he failed " Daddy!! Fuck yes!! Ahhhh!! " Ian passes out from the intense lovemaking " Damn, I guess Ian will be out for a little while. " Barley was going to lay Ian down but he felt his lover tug on his t-shirt hard " Barley......please......don't leave.....me...... " Barley's heart dropped when he heard that " Ian....you really think I'm gonna leave you..... " Ian wakes up in Barley's bed so he starts looking for his lover " Barley? Are you here? " Barley was waiting outside the door to see what Ian would do " Come on Ian, I'm waiting. " Ian starts crying because Barley wasn't answering him " Barley......I need you......I can't live without you...... you're my soulmate......my everything........ " Barley slowly opens the door and smiles softly at his Ian " Oh Ian, that was so romantic and sweet but you taste sweeter. " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ian tried to stand up but Barley pushed him back down " Ian? You know that I'll never leave you right? " Barley picks Ian up and places him on his shoulder " Alright, dinner should be ready. " Ian's face was so red that steam was coming out of his ears " Barley! Put me down! I can walk! " Laurel was setting the table as she looks up and sees them " Barley, seems like you got a princess to protect, haha. " Ian hides his face and starts kicking Barley " I'm not a princess! Now, put me down! " Barley places Ian down gently " Alright, your highness. " Ian slaps Barley hard and runs into the living room " Ow, now that really stings and hurts my feelings. " Laurel taps Barley on the shoulder " Is Ian okay? He's been acting weird lately, do you know why? " Barley shakes his head while he's staring at his Ian, who's looking all pretty " No mom, but when I find out, I'll let you know. " Laurel waves at Ian as she's walking out the door " Bye boys! I'll be home in three days! " Barley and Ian both wave and smile back at her " Bye mom! See you then! " Barley smacks Ian's ass hard " Ow! Daddy! That kinda hurt! " Barley pulls Ian in for a hug " You ready to go camping? " Ian nods as he starts kissing Barley " Yes I'm ready, daddy. " Barley winks and sticks his tongue out at his Ian " You sure your ready, baby boy. " Ian tries to hide his face but Barley stops him " Hey.....don't hide your face.....I wanna see your reaction to everything that I do to you..... " Ian was in heaven but he wanted to tell Barley something " Barley Lightfoot, I have something really important to tell you. " Barley knew Ian was very serious when he used his full name " Yes Ian, I'm listening. " Ian was sweating and shaking but he gathered up the courage " I'm madly in love with you! Like I know that it's a little late because of what we've been doing but I can't hold in my feelings any longer! I really wish I could show you where I fell in love with you! I'm being over the top but I can't help it, Barley! "</p><p> </p><p><br/>Barley was so shocked to hear Ian be this honest " Ian.....that was intense......I'm truly flattered......you'll have to show me where you fell for me someday......and Ian, I feel exactly the same way so please don't even think about being sorry...... we need to tell mom when she comes home.......I can't hide it.......I wanna hold you and kiss you whenever I want to...... " Ian was scared to tell their mother but Barley made it seem like everything was going to be okay " Daddy, enough with the mushy crap but I do agree on telling mom so can we please get going? " Barley nods as he starts bringing bags out to Guinevere The Second " Ian? Can you do me a favor? " Ian walks up to Barley with a big smile on his face while he's playing with his curls " Yes, daddy? " Barley turns his head and kisses his Ian hard " Fuck you for looking so fucking hot but can you grab the food bag from the kitchen? " Ian turns around and rubs his tight ass against Barley's massive bulge " Sure thing, daddy. " Barley was in shock as he watched his Ian walk back into the house " Ian! You fucking tease! " Ian grabs the bag and walks back out but Barley's nowhere to be found " Barley? Where'd you go? " Barley sneaks up behind Ian and grabs him " Gotcha, now you can't run my princess. " Ian gets so mad at Barley and kicks him below the belt " Don't call me a princess! I'm a guy too! " Barley laughs off his pain but he soon realizes that Ian was hiding something " Ian Lightfoot? Did someone hurt you? " Ian's heart dropped when Barley asked that question " N-no, no one ever h-hurt me. " Barley punched his van and dented it " Really Ian! Tell me who fucking hurt you now! " Ian was shaking as Barley was pissed off " B-Barley you're scaring me. " Barley took a deep breath as he hugged his Ian " Look Ian, I'm sorry that I yelled, I'm not mad at you but please just be honest with me, okay? " </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ian's tears were rolling down his face " Barley! Some guys at school would do things to me that I didn't want to do! They would touch my dick and make touch theirs! When they got mad at me for not cumming, they would stick theirs inside my mouth and make me swallow! I didn't want them to do any of that to me! " Barley was beyond furious so he punched the van again " I'll fucking kill those bastards! I'm so very sorry Ian! I wish I would've been there but I wasn't! " Ian was in shock as Barley grabbed him and shoved his tongue deep inside his hot mouth " Ian.....I'll fuck away the painful memories.......I'll always protect you...... " Barley pushes Ian down onto the ground and climbs over him " Barley! People can see us! " Ian starts getting flashbacks but he tries his best not to cry " Ian.....I want people to see us together......to let them know your mine and you'll always be mine..... " People are staring at them " Aren't they brothers? That's gross. " Barley smiles as he looks up " So what? You don't choose who your soulmate is so mind your own fucking business. " Ian was crying with tears of joy " Barley.....I love you.....so much...... " Barley picks his Ian up bridal style and opens his lover's door. " I think it's about time that we go camping, huh? " Ian nods as he pulls Barley in for a heated kiss " I agree, daddy. " Barley hops in the driver seat and starts up Guinevere The Second " Alrighty! Let's do this shit! " Ian was laughing as Barley was singing along with a song " Barley, your crazy. " Barley blows a kiss at his Ian " And you love it. " Ian looks in the back and sees a handle sticking out of one of Barley's bags " Oh no, is that what I think it is? " </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Working on a new story! I hope everyone is having a great afternoon! Comments are open to all ideas! Don't be shy! Have a magical day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barley's taking his baby boy camping</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>